Truth or Dare extened
by The1ThatGotAway
Summary: Jane and Maura discover each other and themselves. Food and sexual innuendo go so well together. Please review and comment. i live on that :
1. Chapter 1

A little Truth or Dare story—just for fun! Jane learns a few things about Maura and then a few things about herself. May be a one-shot, maybe not. It's going to be up to the reviewers.

_**Disclaimer: Again, I own just but a few things—a car and some chocolates. TNT and the writers own the girls we write about.**_

Finally, it was Friday. The week had been long and hard for the staff of the BPD, the only case came at the end of the week-a murder/suicide. Before they had caught that open/shut case, they were assigned cold cases that about caused murder in the homicide squad room. The captain too the rest of the week off and Korsak wouldn't let them cut corners or slack off. Friday afternoon brought all of the detectives waiting for the clock to strike five. Jane felt like she was back in high school.

Maura and Jane walked into the Robber and made their way to a booth in the back amidst fellow officers calling their greetings to the two. Everyone's mood was bordering on ecstatic hysteria. Jane laughed as she flopped into the booth and opened a menu.

"What's so funny?" Maura asked, opening her own menu and keeping her eyes on Jane.

Jane kept her eyes on the menu, mentally preparing the congratulatory feast she was about to order, consume, and be happy about. "Everyone's acting like it's the last day of school. Have you ever had a hot wing? Don't you ever want to eat food that isn't good for you?"

Maura skimmed the salad and soup section of the menu, knowing that Jane was going to try to get her to share the grease feast she was forming in her mind. "We have different digestive systems, Jane. It is highly doubtful that I would be able to digest a "hot wing" that wouldn't cause unpleasantries. If I had been raised on the type of cuisine that you had been, I would not fear eating a "hot wing". However, I was not."

The waitress appeared with a smile. Maura ordered a glass of the white wine she had ordered a case of, brought in and asked the owner to keep in stock for her. Jane ordered a light beer and a shot of bourbon then launched into her order as Maura looked on with a mixture of awe and frustration. Hot wings, mozzarella sticks, fish and chips with cocktail sauce. Maura ordered a bowl of soup and a salad.

"The complexity of the digestive tract and all of its functions can result in a number of different problems when things go wrong, Jane." Maura began to launch into her own way of showing her displeasure if Jane's eating habits, "Symptoms like bloating, gas and nausea can be caused from simple things like the food you just ordered to more severe causes such as infection. Greasy foods are one such culprit of stomach pain, especially when associated with gallbladder complications."

"Thank you, Doctor," Jane smiled at her, "I'll let you know if I have any problems, but I did order fish, and you always tell me that eating fish is good for you, so there."

They began to talk about their week, and food arrived. Jane began her ritualistic eating, starting with the fried cheese, then moving to her wings before tackling the fish and chips. Maura politely ate her soup, then salad while keeping the small smile on her lips, watching her best friend eat like she hadn't eaten all day.

"So what did you do all day, Maura?" Jane asked, "Re-organize your scalpels? Brush up on the latest medical journals? Order shoes?"

"I did order some shoes, yes," She answered, "But I also bought some new curtains for the living room, a new bath set for the master bath, and looked into having the soaking tub replaced with a spa."

"Really?" Jane dipped her fish into the sauce popped it into her mouth, "Must be nice not having a sup breathing down your neck all day long when there is nothing to do. I could barely check my email today without Korsak giving me the evil eye."

"It has been a slow week for everyone. I had my assistant clean every inch of the autopsy suite. Then I sent him home early in order to keep my budget low." Maura said, sipping wine. "An assistant is nice to have, but not when there is nothing to do, and the last thing I wanted was to be discovered shopping online." She smiled.

Jane smiled too. "Funny. So you DO break rules. Amazing."

A few drinks later, the bar was in full swing and Jane and Maura were in the middle of a game of truth or dare. It had been Maura's idea, saying it would be fun to play an adolescent game in the middle of a packed and noisy bar. So far, Jane had prank called the fire station about stealing their coffee maker and Maura had walked up to the bar and ordered a "Screaming Orgasm" in front of dozens of tongue wagging cops.

"Okay, truth." Maura told Jane, who thought for a few seconds before coming to her question.

"Truth: Have you ever had an affair?" Jane asked, knowing that Maura couldn't lie and that her answer could be very good.

Maura thought for a second, swirling the wine in her glass. "Is this affair one of a sexual nature, or would an emotional affair count?" She asked.

"Either, I guess." Jane responded, "It would surprise me if you had either."

"Well," Maura began, "I was involved in a very intense relationship with someone that was married. It lasted just over a year before I came to my senses and moved to Boston to get away from her."

"Her?" Jane asked, "You mean his wife found out. Maura! I can't believe it! That's why you moved here?"

"Not exactly, Jane." She said and sipped her wine. "The affair I was involved in was with a coworker of mine, a woman named Susan Vaughn. She was married and I think we both went a little out of our minds for a while. I am not even sure what kind of affair it was. We never slept together, only had one kiss, but we were so drawn to each other that it would have ruined both of our lives."

Jane's face was a mixture of confusion, rapt attention, puzzlement and wonder. "Wait a second. You never slept together? It was a woman? She was married? Who are you anyway? This is the last thing I expected to hear from you. Now you gotta tell me everything. I didn't know that you dated women."

"I think I'm going to need another glass of wine," Maura said as Jane signaled for another round. "It isn't as easy as all of that, Jane. Haven't you been completely drawn to someone so much that they consume your thoughts, actions, everything? Well that's what happened the moment I met her. It was confusing and inspiring at the same time. I was not able to get her out of my head. At first we just way each other at work. I became aware that we took every chance we could to be in the same room. Or she'd pop in to say hi, or I'd go to her office with some made up question just to see her." The waitress delivered the drinks and Jane took half of the bourbon shot as Maura continued, "I fretted for weeks on how to ask her out for a drink after work. I didn't want to appear presumptuous. I knew she was married."

"To a man?" Jane asked. Maura nodded.

"Oh yes, and I had met him at our annual Christmas party." Maura said, "Nice guy. Handsome too. We all three spent the entire evening talking to each other. Then over time came the text messages, and I became aware that she also was drawn to me without conventional explanation. We began having drinks every night after work, and for a while we didn't hide it from our partners. I was dating a doctor that I had known for a few years. But then, we both claimed that we had to work late on the nights we would go out together. Late night phone calls in secret. Rendezvous at the downtown dance clubs. Eventually, the man I was dating broke it off with me. I was never around for him."

"Okay, so you say you never slept together." Jane said, "And only had one kiss. How does this make an affair?"

Maura sipped her wine, her eyes bright, "Well, for one thing it was the most intense relationship I had ever been in. We became almost impossible to be without each other but the more dependent we became, the more we never spoke about what was going on between us. One night, I met a group of her friends who swore we were sleeping together. One of them even told me that all Susan did nothing but talk about me since the day we met, so I decided to find out how deep we were in myself. I took her into the ladies room and kissed her. And oh my god, it was the most intense kiss I have ever had. I had to walk away from her immediately after that. And that is when I realized what we were doing. Yes, we had only been carrying on in this fashion for a year, but I knew how invested we both were. That next week, I applied for the Chief position here."

Jane was slowly shaking her head, "What were you going to do if you didn't get this position?"

"Well, I didn't at first," Maura said, "So I flew to Capri for a week and tried to figure out what I was going to do. I knew I had to quit my job no matter what. When I got back, I went to her office and shut the door and told her I was going to quit. It was very hard for both of us, but we both knew it was the right decision. I cried for days after I left."

"Wow." Jane said, "I didn't even know that you liked women. I would have never guessed."

Maura thought about that one, "Attraction is fluid, Jane. You can't help who you are attracted to. It's a chemical response. Sometimes you just have to hold on tight until you can figure out what's going on."

"Wow." Was all Jane could say again.

**Well? What do you think? Reviews feed my muse **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my continuation of "Truth or Dare". Yes, it has been eons since I posted the first in this series. Thank you for being patient. I am borrowing some of the story line from "Hankering Extended Version by Turtleback". Just borrowing because after I wrote this I read the story and KNEW that it would be awesome to run some of that prose to explain Maura and Jane at this point. Thanks TB. You are a wonderful writer.**

_Summary: Jane does some digging, Maura does some thinking, and yes Angela is there to stick her nose in whenever it seems humorous. Oh, Angela! Reviews feed the need._

**Disclaimer: TNT—Owns all. Me: Some cats, a car and a bottle of Vodka. Okay, let's go.**

Jane plopped down on her sofa, the file folder sliding to her lap. She opened it for the umpteenth time. Susan Vaughn. Susan Fucking Vaughn. She stared at the picture in the file. She was pretty, in a very industrial way. Good cheeks, medium length blonde hair, blue eyes to crumble for. She wasn't Jane's type, but she could see why Maura would crush on her. It was her eyes. No doubt. Jane took a huge draw on her whiskey on the rocks and sighed again. Maura. Fucking Maura.

Meanwhile, Maura was in the middle deep frying gnocchi and simultaneously whisking aged gorgonzola into a shallot cream sauce. She looked over at Angela who was sipping a crisp Pinot Grigio at the kitchen island. Maura fought the blush that was threatening her neck as she looked at that island. The same one that Jane had pushed her up against not three nights ago and made her dreams come true. Jane running off so soon was not expected, but Maura was still not to be deterred.

"You need some help?" Angela called out. "I'm just sitting here like a bump on a log and you look like you're getting a little hot under the collar."

The blush bloomed, enveloping her entire neck and her cheeks. Maura dropped her attention to the pot of bubbling oil as she stirred the potato pillows and prepared two plates for the receiving. The sauce was ready. Carefully, she dipped out the deep fried crisp gnocchi onto the two plates and immediately reduced the heat on the stove and dropped in broken sage leaves to crisp as she ladled sauce around the pasta. Sage fried, she dropped it onto the plates and offered one to the waiting Angela.

"Thank you for having dinner with me, Angela," Maura said as they sat at the island. Maura's eyes went to the stool she was perched on, remembering Jane's hot words in her ears, her rough hands on her smooth legs, "I don't think I have ever had fried gnocchi before."

Not being a fool, Angela had been following all of Maura's idiosyncrasies. She trained her eye on Maura's hands, the flush that climbed up her neck and then was subsided, Maura's eyes that slid to the stool that she sat on and the constriction of her throat as she talked about the pasta. "I'm telling you, Maura," She said as she stabbed a bite, "The dried porcini powder makes the dish."

Maura tried a sample, "You are so right." She smiled at her friend's mom, "I have always been partial to dried truffles, but this is divine!"

Back at her apartment, Jane was half drunk when the pizza guy delivered her pie. She ate from the box, wiping her mouth with her arm between sips of whiskey. She was on her way to drunk and she was giddy about it. Folding another piece, she chomped on the second piece of the second half of the pie when her phone rang.

She snapped it up, "Yep." She said swallowing.

It was Maura, "Jane? Um..can you come over right now?" The usual reserved medical examiner sounded befuddled. "I mean, if you can."

Jane licked her fingers, "Hey, sweetie. Ya know, I'm a little drunk at the moment. Can't really drive. What's up?"

Maura frowned at her friend's words, "I think we need to talk….um…about the other night…or anything you want…can you come over?"

"Is this about Susan?" Jane said, "Cause I want to know all about her. All about you when you were macking on her. Can you just come over here? Or do you want me to get a cab?"

"I'll call a taxi for you, Jane." Maura was already using the app to order a cab for her friend, "I want you here with me. Can you just pack a bag and stay with me for the weekend? You mom's going to your Aunt's, so she won't be here. Just pack a bag, Jane. Your taxi will be there in 12 minutes."

**Ok..I know it's short, but it's a good lead in. "Turtleback" I hope this is ok..if not, please tell me. **

**Review if you will, please. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I posted chapter 2. Real life can sure get in the way, huh? Thank you for the adds, comments and subscriptions. Awesome. So let's just move on to chapter 3, shall we?**

_**Disclaimer- TNT, Tess G, and others own the two ladies I write about. Me: Debt, vodka and cats. **_

As Maura waited for Jane, she wiped down her kitchen for the second time, running the antibacterial wipe over marble and steel, her mind slid back to earlier in the evening when she was eating gnocchi with Angela.

"_How come you aren't having dinner with Jane tonight?" Angela had asked her after a few moments of silence between them._

"_Oh, I think Jane had something to do tonight." Maura's shot at evasiveness flopped to the floor. _

_A small smile appeared on Angela. "Hmm, on a Friday night without you, huh?" He sipped her wine and watched Maura keep her eyes on her plate. "That doesn't sound like my Jane."_

_Maura looked up slightly, trying to figure out what she was going to say. It was clear that Angela wasn't going to drop the subject matter anytime soon. However, Maura caught something in Angela's eyes that made her want to keep Angela talking. "Well…" She drifted off, leaning the conversation to Angela. Jane had taught her a long time ago that when interrogating a subject, the more silence you give the perpetrator, the more he or she will talk just to void the gap. Angela did just that._

"_Seems to me that you and Janie aren't together because one of you said something to the other that caused either confusion or hurt." Angela matter-of-factly stated. "Believe me, Maura, I know my daughter and I have seen how often she is over here or you are over there, or going out to dinner or sleeping over. For her not to be here tonight, there must be a funeral or a date that I don't know about." Maura's eyes widened. Angela chuckled. "So which one did what to who?"_

"_Whom," Maura automatically corrected her, then winced. "Sorry. It's a habit." She took a breath. "I don't know if you really want to hear it, Angela. I'm not even sure if I can tell it." She tried to be ambiguous. _

_Angela poured both of them a little more of the wine and sat back slightly. Maura absently ate a piece of gnocchi. Angela sipped wine. Maura broke down and told her the story of Susan Vaughn, the game of truth or dare, Jane's reaction and her now attraction. When she was finished, Angela was silent as she cleared the counter and rinsed dishes. Maura felt that maybe she had gone too far. _

"_Well, that seems just about right," Angela said as she dried her hands with a dishtowel. "I figured it had to do with matters of the heart, but what I am hearing is that you told Janie about something that you were hoping never came up, right?"_

_Maura had stood up, "Well, yes. I am very aware of Jane's attraction to me, even if she doesn't see it herself yet. And I am aware of my attraction to her, even though I do my absolute best not to show it to her." Angela hawed at that one. "The last thing I would want to do is put our friendship in jeopardy over a little attraction. It just doesn't seem right. Look what it did to Susan and I? I really liked her as a friend, and I haven't spoken to her since the day I quit my job. I still mourn that loss, but if I were to lose Jane I would never get over that. I'd probably have to move to the villa on Capri and die a lonely old woman." _

_Angela laughed at that. "Dramatic!" She said with a flourish, "I think the Italians have rubbed off on you, Doctor!" They shared a laugh, and then Angela turned more serious._

"_So tell me, Maura, what is wrong with all of those men you see? I mean I've noticed a pattern. You always find something wrong with them and there is hardly a second date." Angela asked her._

"_Oh, Angela, it's more than that." Maura tried to respond, "It really has to do with a chemical response and an initial attraction or even an initial interest. Most men I have dated just don't fit up to the standards that I have. And once I realize this, the attraction is gone and there is no need for a second date."_

_Angela narrowed her eyes a bit, "Oh yeah? And what are these standards of yours?" _

"_Strong," Maura started off, "Caring, smart, brave, with no egotistical behavior. Umm, someone for whom the warmth seeps out of their heart and into their eyes. Someone who doesn't judge me. Who likes me, not just the way I look. Who doesn't date me for my money. Someone who gets it."_

_She came back to herself and saw that Angela was pulling on her coat. "What are you doing?" She asked the older woman._

"_I'm going to visit my sister," She looked pointedly at Maura, "For the weekend. I think you know what you need to do."_

_Maura came back to the situation, "Are you okay with this?" _

_Angela walked over to her with a big hug, "Honey, I'm okay with it. As long as it is you."_

Maura came back to herself with Jane's knock at the door. Her heart jumped as she opened the door and saw Jane on the other side with a small bag, huddled against the cold wind.

"Jane." She said, and let the detective inside. She let her fingers trail Jane's arm as she walked past the doctor. "You look cold." She hung Jane's jacket and turned back to her. Jane's cheeks were flushed from the cold, Maura's from the relative distance. "Why don't you start the fire? I'll get us something to drink. What would you like?"

Jane watched the doctor, "I'll have whatever you are having. But don't baby me, I'm really not drunk." A smile, then she made her way to the fireplace and began to light the gas flame. The sudden jolt of heat began to warm her numb face, causing the rash of red from the cold deepen into warmth. She sat back on the soft rug in front of the fireplace and waited for Maura to return.

When she did, she came bearing tall mugs with a hot tea like substance. "Hot toddies," She explained, "I figured that since you were drinking bourbon earlier, you might as well continue." Jane cocked her head, "I have a very keen nose, Jane." Jane suppressed a shiver that did not go unnoticed. "Are you cold, detective?"

Jane fought the urge to growl. Here she was, in front of a fire with Maura. That alone should make her frustrated enough to express herself in wolf-like fashion, but Maura's teasing was nowhere in the comfortable realm of the indistinctness that made life with her tolerable. She took a sip of her toddy and tears sprang to her eyes. "Wo," She gasped, "Trying to get me drunk, Maura?"

She seemed to ponder the question as she sipped her own cocktail. "Perhaps," She said lightly, "Why don't you finish that drink and we will find out."

Sipping the drink, Jane became aware of the trembling in her hands and chest. Maura didn't take her eyes off of her as she sipped her own drink. Hot alcohol pulsed into her brain as the heat from the fire bore into her skin, flushing a brighter red than before. She continued trembling, Maura's eyes overseeing this purely sensual undoing before her eyes. She ran her fingers over Jane's hand. Explosions of heat and fire spat everywhere inside of Jane. Her trembling manifested into erotic shaking. Maura flushed as she became aware of how undone Jane was in front of her. She moved closer and trailed her fingers up Jane's arm, feeling the tension, the nerves beneath her skin vibrating solely for her. When she reached Jane's neck, she let her fingertips barely graze her skin in an upward motion to her cheek and over to her lips where her soft fingertips ran along the contours of her desire.

Jane reached up and stopped her hand, her eyes deep inside of the doctor's. "I'm going to stroke out if you don't stop." Maura looked concerned, and then she smiled the most seductive smile Jane had ever seen. Jane's heart lurched and she felt a sheen of sweat break out all over her body. Without breaking eye contact, she took the drink from Jane's hand and set it nearby.

"Well, I'm not going to stop, so you are lucky that I am a doctor," The rumble of the tremor began again inside of Jane, "detective."


	4. Chapter 4

Maura moved still closer to the object of her desire. Jane resisted the urge to move back as her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Maura drew closer and closer, her eyes fluttering as Jane's grew wider.

_Holy fuck. Is this really happening?_

And it was. There was no denying the rapt attention that the doctor was impressing onto her. She felt the fire at her back, the fire in her breast. She knew that Maura had wanted her, that's why she had taken her in the kitchen a few nights ago but this was different. This was Maura with inescapable desire, lust even coursing through her entire being, on vulnerable display in front of Jane. As her lips drew nearer, Jane melted. Yes, she fucking melted.

Maura rested her forehead on Jane's, looking deep into those brown pools of infinity and parted her lips to breathe words that Jane so longed to hear. Jane steeled herself. Maura took a shallow breath. Jane's stomach rumbled loudly, breaking the spell that had held them.

"Jane," Maura breathed, closing her eyes and taking a breath of the air that was wholly Jane. Her center fluttered again and she fought to control herself. "Where are my manners? You are hungry, yes?" Her eyes bore into Jane's.

"Yes," Jane squeaked out. Her stomach had ruined the moment, but she couldn't lie about her physical needs. She was hungry, hadn't eaten in almost ten hours. And that was a jelly donut and a handful of chocolate almonds that she pilfered from Maura's desk while the good doctor was in the restroom. Oh, wait. She did have that pizza an hour ago, but seeing that the situation she was in, she had burned every single calorie of that pie a million times over. Her desire had dampened her hunger, but the mere mention of food sent her metabolism into overdrive.

"Then," Maura breathed against her neck. Jane wondered distractedly when her best friend had arrived at her neck. "Let me feed you, detective. It would be my honor."

A flutter in her brain and Jane was certain that she had a stroke. But upon opening her eyes, she knew that she hadn't. There was the fireplace, the rug she was sprawled on, and Maura's figure retreating to the kitchen. Dishes softly clanked, refrigerator doors opened and closed. Liquid poured into glasses. And then Maura was back with a large platter, a bottle of wine and two glasses. She settled in front of Jane and handed her a damask cloth napkin.

Jane raised her eyebrows, "Damask, Dr. Isles?" She chuckled, "Who are you? Hannibal Lecter?" Maura just smiled and sat in front of her, offering her a short glass of Joel Gott Pinot Noir.

"Jane," That word again floating off her tongue and over to the detective, who sat rapt against her own want. Maura offered her the platter of cheeses, choucroute, and bits of toasted bread. Jane sampled a slice of sausage.

Her eyes widened as her palate took on everything on her tongue. "My god, where did you get this?" Jane took a few more slices and piled them on the bread, sandwiched some foreign cheese and dipped into a dark mustard. She popped the mass into her mouth and delighted in the flavors.

"That?" Maura's voice tilted into innocence. "Oh, I cured those meats last year, Jane."

"Last year?" Jane asked, "What for?"

Maura took a delicate bite of manchego "For you, Jane." Her eyes bored again into Jane's. She let the cheese dissolve on her tongue and chased the saltiness with the strong bite of the wine. "When I met you, I began to cure sausages and prosciuttos. For one day when you came to my house hungry."

The stroke that threatened Jane mere minutes ago pounded in her ears. Maura noticed this.

"Jane," She said, sliding a slice of cured sausage into her plump mouth, "Eat, my love. There is plenty of time for that later."


End file.
